1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to animal litter pans with disposable adhesive waste collection sheets; and, more particularly, to an animal litter pan that is converted from a foldable, collapsed condition to an unfolded condition operative to receive an insertable waste collection packet/sheet having an adhesive coating that removably adheres to the pan in a stabile stationary manner and absorbs animal urine while retaining solid waste for easy disposal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of animal waste litter boxes of varying sizes and shapes have been described by prior art workers. The litter boxes have sidewalls high enough to contain and prevent dispersal of cat or animal litter when an animal uses the litter box. Clumping cat litters use compositions that react with urine to form a hardened clump. These clumps tend to become attached to the litter box, causing it to require periodic cleaning. Non-clumping cat litter also adheres to plastic or cardboard litter boxes. Consequently, these litter boxes have to be periodically cleaned by the pet owner or discarded. Absorbers are known in the industry for absorbing urine. Super absorbers of cross-linked polysaccharide are commonly found in diapers or incontinence napkins. However, these absorbers have not been used in pet litter boxes.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,581,977 to Kirsky et al. discloses litter boxes. These litter boxes are designed to provide a container with a unique closure. The closure consists of a lid, several wings and a front panel. The components are hinged together along score lines and perforated lines. Because of the angles at which they are folded, certain wing panels tend to distort during the closing process thereby holding the lid in place when the lid is in the completely closed position. This cardboard litter box is collapsed with cat litter and is thrown away. The litter box does not have a urine impervious plastic surface. It uses cat litter, and the box is provided with elevated sides to contain the spillage of cat litter. The litter box does not use a urine absorption sheet having an adhesive backing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,890,930 to Clark discloses an animal commode. This animal commode includes a polymeric inner container capable of receiving an animal and carrying a removable thermoplastic sheet lining, which can be replaced from time to time. A thermoplastic lined outer structure receives the inner container. The outer structure extends beneath and around the inner container. It has an upper portion extending over the top of the inner container. At least one end has an opening through which an animal will have free access into and out of the inner container. The upper portion of the outer structure normally covers and blocks the interior of the inner container from view, particularly from above. At the same time this upper portion of the outer structure is movable with respect to the remainder thereof to and from a normal position covering the inner container. Thus when the upper portion of the outer structure is moved away from this normal position the inner container is freely accessible so as to enable the lining to be easily removed and replaced. The liner is filled with particulate cat litter and does not use a urine absorption sheet having an adhesive backing. The inner liner has side edges within the outer structure that prevent spreading the particulate cat litter.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,335 to Carlyon discloses a litter box. This pet litter box consists of a wooden or plastic rectangular box having a superstructure ‘A-frame’ in combination with a disposal bag. The disposal bag covers the entire box and the A-frame. The box is constructed with a relatively low peripheral sidewall. The A-frame structure consists of side struts that suspend a center rod centrally over the box. A polymeric disposal bag of selected size and configuration is then secured over the box and the A-frame while allowing access through one end. The used cat litter is emptied into the bag by rotating the rectangular box and removing the struts of the A frame. A litter additive or absorbent material, deodorizer and such is placed in the sheet of the disposal bag. The pet may enter through the front side of the litter box and perform its litter function. This litter box uses conventional cat litter, which is prevented from spillage by the sidewalls of the litter box. No disclosure is contained concerning use of a urine absorption sheet having an adhesive backing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,082 to Williamson discloses an enclosed animal litter box. This litter box includes an outer front sidewall, an outer rear sidewall, an outer left sidewall, a cover member, and an outer right sidewall. The litter box is formed from a single integral cardboard sheet which, when folded, results in an enclosed, disposable litter box. The box may be shipped with a supply of litter enclosed, and may be shipped and stored in a rectangular package having a height of approximately 2 inches. The cardboard does not provide a plastic surface. It uses conventional cat litter in the bottom tray of the litter box produced by folding portions of the single integral cardboard sheet. The sides of the bottom portion of the litter box prevent spilling of the cat litter. The litter box does not use a urine absorption sheet having an adhesive backing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,376 to Kaufman et al. discloses a cat litter tray. This portable cat litter tray is easily converted from a closed box to an open tray. The plastic or cardboard litter tray comprises a structure that is movable between the closed box position and the open tray position. A bag is secured to the sidewalls of the cat litter tray by a pair of U shaped clips. The bag covers the bottom of the tray and receives the cat litter. When the cat litter is exhausted, the user closes the bag and secures it with a tie for disposal. The sheet material of the bag is not disclosed; but appears from to the drawings to be composed of plastic. The cat litter tray uses conventional cat litter. The raised sidewalls of the tray prevent spillage of the contained cat litter. This cat litter tray does not use a urine absorption sheet having an adhesive backing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,527 to Skirvin discloses a self-contained disposable animal commode. This self-contained disposable animal commode has a container with an access opening. The container includes a base portion defining a box-like receptacle having an open top for receiving a pan and a cover portion cooperating with the base portion to define a substantially entirely enclosed space. The base portion of the container is adapted to support an animal for defecation and urination into a loose material. The cover portion of the container is movable from a collapsed position, which substantially conforms to the base portion, to an expanded position. The container thus defines a substantially entirely enclosed space, with the loose cat litter contained within the base portion and the cover portion being collapsed during shipping and expanded for use. Additionally, the expanded position causes the cover portion to be positioned to comfortably receive the animal with the access opening being positioned for ingress and egress of the animal. The cover portion has a plastic inner surface. It functions as a bag and is collapsed for disposal with the base and the pan containing used cat litter. The base plate and pan contains conventional loose cat litter and the sidewalls and the cover prevent loose litter spillage. This disposable animal commode does not use a urine absorption sheet having an adhesive backing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,940,016 to Heath discloses a unitary collapsible and disposable pet litter container. This disposable pet litter reinforced cardboard container is foldable between a collapsed state for storage and disposal, and an erect state for use. The container includes a lower box portion defining a litter-containing receptacle, which is plastic lined to reduce liquid soak through. The lower box portion includes a bottom, peripheral wall member extending upwardly from the bottom to form the litter-containing receptacle therewith. A foldable top covers the lower box portion in the collapsed state. An upper box portion is provided and is selectively extendable from the lower box portion. The upper box portion includes front and rear panels extending upwardly from one pair of oppositely disposed wall members of the lower box portion. These front and rear panels are adapted for selectively folding into the lower box portion for storage when in its collapsed state. A pair of side panels project upwardly from a second pair of oppositely disposed peripheral wall members, and are adapted to form the top when in its collapsed state. The side panels include a mechanism for interlocking with the front and rear panels to selectively maintain the container in its erect state, and further include top flap members adapted for overlapping engagement when in its erect state to form a top surface for the container and to totally enclose the container. Finally, the front panel has an entry to and from the interior of the enclosed, erect container. The unitary pet litter container is completely enclosed preventing spillage of conventional pet litter. This unitary pet litter container does not use urine absorption sheet having an adhesive backing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,649 to Taft discloses a cat litter box with integral, collapsible enclosure. This is a pasteboard cat litter structure comprising a shallow, rectangular, plastic-lined, box-like base adapted for holding a quantity of cat litter. Attached to the top of the base is a collapsible enclosure shaped like a house. The enclosure comprises first and second opposite end panels, which fold downwardly and inwardly along a lower crease line to lie flat atop the base when the enclosure is collapsed. The enclosure further comprises a continuous, central portion made up of first and second side panels and an enclosure roof. The central portion is constructed having two opposing, longitudinal, side creases and a roof crest crease, which permit the central portion to be folded down, bellows-style, on top of the folded-down end panels. A flat, substantially closed structure, about the height of the base is then formed. A lid, similar in shape to the base is provided for covering the folded-down enclosure and base, the base fitting downwardly into the lid when the enclosure is erected. A partial cut-out in one side panel hinges outwardly or inwardly about a vertical crease to form an entrance into the enclosure when the enclosure is erected. The cat litter structure can be re-used or the enclosure can be collapsed and the lid installed so the entire structure can be disposed of with used litter inside. The upper hose-like portion of the cat litter box collapses on the tray containing cat litter for disposal. The cat litter box contains conventional cat litter. The sides of the litter box, together with the collapsible hosing, prevent cat litter spillage. The cat litter box does not use urine absorption sheet having an adhesive backing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,117,781 to Roach discloses a cat litter disposable box container. This rectangular box container is utilized for the deposition, temporary storage and disposal of pet cat excrement. The box container is pre-loaded with absorbent granular litter material and prior to use is shipped and stored in a compact rectangular state, approximately thirteen inches wide, twenty one inches long and three inches tall. The box unfolds to erect a larger rectangular box chamber, approximately thirteen inches wide, twenty one inches long and thirteen inches tall. The rectangular box chamber, in its erected state, provides an opening through which a cat may enter the box to gain access to the pre-loaded absorbent granular litter material inside the box and, after use, exit the box. The container may be used in this erected state to its useful capacity, after which the container is folded down for compact disposal. This disposable box is made from cardboard and is treated with wax to resist liquid leakage. It uses prepackaged conventional cat litter and its spillage is prevented by the enclosed construction of the disposable box. This cat litter disposable box container does not use a urine absorption sheet having an adhesive backing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,364 to Pirkle discloses a one-piece disposable cat litter box. This disposable cat litter box is entirely made of a single piece of cardboard. The litter box has a lower portion to hold cat litter and an expandable upper portion, which completely encloses the cat litter except for providing an opening for ingress and egress of the cat. The lower portion has one or more removable mesh-type litter bag linings that allow removal of cat feces without removing the cat litter. A charcoal filter can be provided to control odors. This cat litter box is made from cardboard surface of which is not protected by a polymeric surface. The cat litter box uses conventional cat litter and does not use urine absorption sheet having an adhesive backing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,205 to Bell et al. discloses a convertible disposable animal litter container. This disposable animal litter box can be folded into a compact form for storage, shipment, and/or disposal. The pet litter container includes a base made from a first piece of sheet material and an insert made from a second piece of sheet material. The base includes a bottom portion for containing the pet litter, a pair of foldable side panels attached to the bottom portion, and a pair of roof panels attached to the side panels. The insert includes a floor panel, which is disposed inside the bottom portion of the base, and a pair of foldable end walls. Together, the base and the insert form an enclosure containing the pet litter. The base and insert are made from cardboard or other biodegradable foldable material. The cardboard is not protected by a polymeric surface from becoming soaked with urine. The litter container uses conventional cat litter and the insert has deflector flaps around a portion of the end panel, preventing escape of cat litter. The litter container does not use a urine absorption sheet having an adhesive backing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,550 to Hines et al. discloses a convertible disposable litter box. This disposable litter box is defined by a foldable closed container and includes a supply of litter. The box is adapted to be unfolded into a unitary litter box having a continuous outer perimeter of even height that defines an open topped litter box for use by pets and the like. After use is completed, the box may be refolded to confine the soiled litter, which may then be readily disposed of. Visual indicators are provided to facilitate closing the box. The litter box is made from cardboard or other biodegradable material and is not protected from urine by a polymeric surface. The litter storage is contained within the box and cat litter is distributed throughout the bottom of the box for pet use. This litter box uses conventional cat litter and does not use a urine absorption sheet having an adhesive backing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,700 to Toft discloses a foldable, disposable kitty litter container. This foldable, disposable, kitty liter container has an outside enclosure, a bottom disposable litter tray and a roof top. The outside enclosure fits snugly over the bottom litter tray, and the bottom litter tray is disposable after several uses. The outside enclosure is made from a water resistant, odor absorbing material. It is re-useable for several bottom litter trays. The enclosure has four indentations, one in each of the four top corners. These indentations are pushed inward to form a support for the separate roof top pieces of the container. Also, four pointed corner structures, at the top of the enclosure provide scratching and playing objects for the cat. The bottom litter tray contains a unique system of tabs, slots, and creases to fold and lock the tray in a folded position. The tabs are pre-formed, and the slots are pre-cut into the material. The tabs are inserted into the slots to lock the bottom tray in the folded position. The bottom litter tray contains conventional cat litter and is snuggly fitted in an outside enclosure that prevents spillage of cat litter. The bottom tray is discarded after use. It is not protected by a plastic surface that prevents absorption of urine. The kitty liter container does not use a urine absorption sheet having an adhesive backing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,394,834 to Queen et al. discloses a foldable, disposable pet toiletry system. This disposable pet utility system provides prepackaged absorbent cat litter of a pre-measured quantity for household pet care. It includes a container having creases at each of its corners for collapsing the container about its contents during shipment and disposal. The package is erected for pet use by peeling the top portion to expose the cat litter. After the contents of the container have been used up, the two sections of the top wall are resealed and the container is collapsed so as to allow a compact and sanitary method of disposal. The container is made from heavy-duty Kraft paper or other biodegradable material including fiberboard, cardboard, molded cellulose, paper stick, wood or particle board. The pet toilet container is not composed of a plastic surface material. It is intended for single use only. The pet toilet uses prepackaged conventional litter, and the height of the sidewalls prevents the cat litter from being spilled. The pet toilet does not use urine absorption sheet having an adhesive backing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,396,864 to Mannschreck discloses a method for disposing of animal wastes. This method for disposing of animal excrement uses a container having a bottom wall, a front wall, a rear wall, a first sidewall and a second sidewall. Each of the front wall, the rear wall and the first and the second sidewalls is connected to the bottom wall, and cooperates with the bottom wall to encompass a pet receiving space in an opened position of the container in which litter material is placed. The ends of the sidewalls and the front and rear walls, opposite the ends connected to the bottom wall, are connected. The sidewalls are gusseted so that the container may be collapsed to a position wherein the sidewalls and the front and rear walls are folded onto the bottom wall in the collapsed position of the container. The container is opened from the collapsed position to an operating position wherein the sidewalls and the front and rear walls each extend a distance upwardly from the bottom wall and cooperate to enclose the pet receiving space. A pet opening is formed through the front wall of the container. The pet opening is sized so that a pet can enter into the pet receiving space via the pet opening. After use by the pet, the container is collapsed and disposed of. The pet litter housing made up of Kraft paper or polypropylene has a litter bag enclosing a quantity of pet litter. This collapsible pet litter dispensing method uses conventional cat litter and does not use a urine absorption sheet having an adhesive backing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,686 to Monetti et al. discloses a collapsible house for pets. This disposable, collapsible pet house is of foldable form prepared from a unitary blank of material that is received in a flat state. The house is foldable from the blank between a collapsed state for shipping, storage and disposal and an enclosed, erect state for use. The house comprises a container portion having a bottom, a pair of oppositely opposed sidewalls extending upwardly from and integral with the bottom, and a pair of oppositely opposed end walls extending upwardly from and integral with the bottom. The pair of end walls is connected to the pair of sidewalls. At least one of the pair of end wall panels has an opening for ingress and egress of a pet when the house is in the erect state. A pair of roof panels, each integral with one of the pair of sidewall panels, in the erect state, is provided. The disposable pet house is enclosed to prevent spillage of litter during its use and may alternatively be used as an animal playhouse enclosing a pet bedding. The disposable pert house is made from cardboard and does not have a plastic surface. It uses a conventional pet litter; and the pet house with the used litter is collapsed and discarded. The pet house does not use a urine absorption sheet having an adhesive backing.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,572,951 and 5,765,504 to Evans et al. disclose a collapsible animal box. This collapsible animal box can be conveniently shipped, marketed and discarded in collapsed form. The box is made from a single foldable sheet of carton stock, paperboard, solid fiberboard, foldable plastics, vinyls and acetates. The box may contain animal litter and an animal litter container. Preferably, the animal box is constructed from a single cut and scored blank of foldable material. The assembled, fully extended animal box encloses a space sufficiently large to accommodate an animal litter container and at least one animal, and includes a door positioned to permit entry and egress by the animal. The bottom of the animal box enclosure is filled with conventional cat litter. The collapsible animal box does not use a urine absorption sheet having an adhesive backing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,913,282 to Indes et al. discloses a pet litter box. This device is useful as a disposable litter box and comprises a base flexibly attached to a cover and constructed from a single piece of biodegradable, lightweight construction material that either is, or is treated to be, moisture resistant. The collapsible, disposable pet litter box has a cover flexibly attached to a base. The device is capable of being manipulated, into an erect state that allows access to the litter material held within the base. When the pet litter box is in a collapsed state the cover caps the base and seals litter within the base. This pet litter box uses conventional cat litter and the sides of the bottom base as well as the cover prevent spillage of the cat litter. The pet litter box does not use a urine absorption sheet having an adhesive backing.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,698,382 to Blaszak, et al. discloses a collapsible container. This cardboard collapsible container has three generally rectangular panels each of which has opposed parallel side edges and opposed parallel end edges. The side edges of each panel are secured by hinges to one side edge of each of the other panels. Additionally, one of the panels includes a fold line extending midway between and parallel to the side edges of that panel thus dividing that panel into two subpanels. The panels are movable between an open and a closed position. In their open position, the panels form a triangular shaped structure whereas in their collapsed position, the panels and subpanels lie in closely adjacent and generally parallel planes to each other. Optionally, the triangular structure can contain cat litter on its interior. The cat litter is discharged without contact with the user by collapsing the container. This cardboard collapsible container is not plastic coated. It has elevated side edges to retain the cat litter that is used. This collapsible container litter box does not use an absorber sheet having an adhesive backing.
Absorbent composites suitable for use in disposable absorbent garments such as diapers, adult incontinent products, and the like, are known. Such absorbent composites are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,619 to Bernardin; U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,603 to Meyer et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,735 to Alemany et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,147,343 to Kellenberger; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,149,335 to Kellenberger et al.
Generally, such absorbent composites comprise a means of containing a high-absorbency material and a high-absorbency material. Suitable means for containing the high-absorbency material include fibrous matrixes, such as those formed from air-laid cellulosic fibers or a coform material comprising cellulosic fibers and meltblown polyolefin fibers. A wide variety of high-absorbency materials (also known as superabsorbent materials) are known to those skilled in the art. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,663 to Masuda et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,082 to Tsubakimoto et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,817 to Westerman; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,340,706 to Obayashi et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,333,461 to Muller discloses borated polysaccharide absorbents and absorbent products. Guar gum as an exemplification of cis-1,2-diol polysaccharides is first hydrated then thickened by cross-linking with borax and finally dried to powder or flake form, preferably by freeze drying. The resulting particles can absorb up to 100 times their weight or more of aqueous fluids such as urine. Absorbent articles, such as disposable diapers, bandages, and the like are formed with the borax-cross-linked guar gum as absorbent. In a preferred diaper the dry absorbent particles of the borax cross-liked guar gum are placed in the cells of a cellular or bubble-type substrate. This is a superabsorbing polymer, and the '461 patent does not disclose its use in a collapsible pet litter box.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,360,021 to Stima discloses an absorbent article. This absorbent article comprises a cover sheet and a backing sheet, the cover and backing sheets being attached in areas without the use of water-insoluble adhesives to form pockets in which a fluid absorbent material is stored. The absorbent article is formed by depositing portions of the fluid absorbent material on the backing sheet, placing the cover sheet over the absorbent material and the backing sheet, and pressing the cover sheet towards the exposed parts of the backing sheet to cause bonding of the fibers in each sheet and attaching the cover sheet to the backing sheet to form pockets in which the absorbent material is stored. The absorbent material comprises a mixture of (a) a derivatized or underivatized cis-1,2-diol polysaccharide, boric acid and an alkali material or (b) a borate cross-linked guar gum and alkali. This absorbent article is not indicated to be incorporated in a collapsible pet litter box.
U.S. Patent Application 20060200105 to Takahashi, et al. discloses a pet waste absorption sheet and process for manufacturing the same. This pet waste absorption sheet includes: a liquid-impermeable backsheet; a liquid-permeable topsheet; and an absorbent core disposed between the backsheet and the topsheet. The topsheet has a chemical solution containing at least one component selected from the group consisting of perfume, deodorant, and sterilant. The absorbent core may comprise an absorbent material layer constructed by mixing superabsorbent polymer (SAP) in fluff pulp (or comminuted pulp). The superabsorbent polymer (SAP) is distributed over the upper surface of the absorbent material layer, and hydrophilic papers are wrapped around the absorbent material layer and the superabsorbent polymer. In the absorbent core, the hydrophilic paper covers the lower surface and side surfaces along the long sides, and the hydrophilic paper covers the upper surface. This pet waste absorption sheet is not incorporated in a collapsible pet litter box and does not have an adhesive coating for removable securement thereto.
Notwithstanding the efforts of prior art workers to construct a pet litter box that collapses to a small size and is easily transported, there remains a need in the art for a lightweight, inexpensive pet litter box that collapses quickly to a very small size, is readily opened to an expanded size that accommodates pet use, and does not generate the mess typically associated with pet litter spills. Also needed in the art is a pet litter box, the sides of which have a minimal height that enables a pet to easily enter the use area and leave without spilling pet litter or waste and to retain a replaceable urine absorption sheet/insertable waste collection packet. Additionally needed in the art is a urine absorption sheet appointed for replacement use in a pet litter box that includes an adhesive coating for securing the sheet in a litter box and for maintaining the integrity of the sheet so that is remains stationary during use.